


Reminiscing under the night sky

by Hydrangeahug



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangeahug/pseuds/Hydrangeahug
Summary: It was a cold night. Solomon didn't enjoy the cold. Yet here he was, outside, on his balcony.Aka Solomon thinks about his past with a cat in his lap.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Reminiscing under the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let me start this by saying that I have genuinely no idea what I wrote here, I just opened gdocs and suddenly the demon of writing had possesed my body, and then this happened. Oops. This was originally supposed to be longer but I apparently don't know how to write anything longer than 600 words, might fuck around and write something longer (601 words) for this some day though.
> 
> Apologies if it's a whole mess but I had to get this out of my system (and my drafts).

It was a cold night. Solomon didn't enjoy the cold. Yet here he was, outside, on his balcony.  
Normally he would be working on a spell right now or trying to cause some chaos around the house. But now he was sitting in a chair watching the stars. All because a cat had fallen asleep in his lap.

He knew the cat. It would often come visit him and meow until he would follow it to a chair outside, not giving up until he would finally sit down so it could jump up and get headpats until falling asleep.

Solomon had no idea where the cat came from, he just remembered it suddenly scratching the outside of his balcony door one day. The small kitty was maybe a year old at most and despite never having seen it before it felt like they had known each other for many years.

He had tried to ask the cat where it came from many times and yet, despite him being able to understand cats, he had never gotten an answer. In fact, he had never even heard the cat meow in all the time it visited him.

It turned into a regular thing, the cat would visit him, demand his attention, and at one point he would start talking about whatever came to mind until he could hear the faint sound of snoring coming from the small kitty. It gave him a weird sense of comfort. He even started looking forward to the days where his cat friend would visit.

And today was no different. Except for the fact that Solomon slowly felt his hands freeze off. But who could wake up such a cute cat…? Unfortunately not him.

But at least that gave him a reason to take a break and look at the beautiful night sky.

He was often so busy with work that he forgot about how much he loved the stars. How comforting they were. He had lost so many people in his life, but the stars would never leave him.

And in that moment he remembered. He remembered that he went through something like that before, a long time ago.  
Except it was a human by his side.

A woman who was with him when he was still a king and the only reason he didn't go completely insane at that time. She would also always ask for his attention, bothering him until he gave up to take a break. He once thought her reason for doing that was because she was lonely, but he later learned that she was worried about him and wanted to take his mind off of work for just a moment.

They always went to a small comfortable spot below a big tree at night to watch the stars together. Talking about their day until Solomon could hear the faint sound of snoring indicating that she had fallen asleep.

He had once seen it as an insult to have his life be used as a goodnight story like that but now he wished for nothing more than that. To be under that tree again, to talk about their life in a moment of peace and most importantly, to see her again.

But all he had now was the small cat sleeping in his lap. Reminding him of a time where he wasn't as lonely as he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Amellyn_?s=09) should you be interested in the other crimes that I've committed


End file.
